


Страсть, безмятежность

by Kalgary_Nurse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Занимаясь любовью с Герой, Кейнан обнаружил, что ему внезапно легко удаётся соскользнуть во что-то вроде медитации. Когда он покрывал поцелуями её шею и грудь, рисовал кончиками пальцев узоры на внутренней поверхности её бёдер, время не имело значения. И он так точно настраивался на её реакции, что обычный шум его собственных поверхностных мыслей просто уплывал прочь. Он открывался ей всеми своими чувствами, глубоко сосредотачивался: определённо, эту технику медитации вряд ли одобрили старые мастера-джедаи, но она давала ему опору, твердую почву под ногами и приводила в гармонию дух.





	Страсть, безмятежность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Passion, Serenity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294290) by [ShannonPhillips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/pseuds/ShannonPhillips). 



В космосе незаметна смена времени суток, поэтому в долгих межзвёздных путешествиях слова вроде «глухая ночь» теряют свой смысл. И всё же на «Призраке» царила глухая полночь. Как правило, почти вся команда придерживалась одного режима, и лишь дежурный — эту обязанность выполняли по очереди — заступал на вечернюю смену вместе с Чоппером.

Когда Кейнан сам вызвался нести ночную вахту, остальные притворились, что не поняли, из-за чего. Лишь поздней ночью, когда все расходились по койкам, на «Призраке» можно было найти уединение.

Гера была в своей каюте, но дверь оставила незапертой. Мягкий тёплый свет лился в коридор из проёма. Кейнан шёл тихо, ведя пальцами по стене, и замешкался лишь на пороге. Её присутствие он ощутил ещё до того, как шагнул в открытую дверь — она потянулась к нему, поманила к себе, радуясь его возвращению. 

Гера была в постели, лежала на разворошённых простынях, но не спала. Она опёрлась локтем о матрас и с широкой улыбкой наблюдала, как Кейнан, нагнувшись, проходит в двери. Пилотский шлем и комбинезон были аккуратно сложены на краю кровати: на Гере была лишь длинная свободная рубаха, которая мягко окутывала грудь и бёдра.

У Кейнана в глазах потемнело от жажды, пока шёл до постели, он не сводил с неё глаз. Он сел на край кровати и потянулся к Гере. Он ничего в галактике не хотел сильней, чем ощутить, как скользит под ладонью мягкая ткань, когда он медленно задирает её вверх, открывая изгиб бедра. Он мог это сделать — и сделал, и Гера ободряюще гортанно застонала, когда он начал раздевать её, обнажая зелёную кожу. Это показалось почти чудом: так сильно желать — и тут же без помех получить желаемое.

Они оба молчали. Всё было ясно и так, без слов. Это было в ровных сдержанных движениях его рук, скользнувших под рубаху, тонко чувствующих даже малейший трепет её тела и откликающихся на него. В её улыбке и мерцающих глазах. В том, что все его чувства были направлены только на неё, полны ею — вся сила его воли сосредоточилась лишь на том, чтобы с её губ срывались прерывистые стоны.

Гера закрыла глаза, под кожей лихорадочно бился пульс. Её нежная, тёплая и мягкая грудь вздымалась и опадала. Когда Кейнан сжал её ладонями, Гера задрожала и ахнула.

Её рубаха заставляла его терять терпение. Поначалу его даже возбуждало понимание, что между ним и полностью обнажённой Герой находится лишь этот клочок ткани, но теперь Кейнану хотелось сорвать его и отбросить прочь. Он потянул подол вверх, через голову, высвобождая лекку, Гера помогала. А он в процессе бесстыдно пялился на неё.

И вот наконец она предстала перед ним совершенно голая, и Кейнан ощутил, как сушит горло частое дыхание. Он уложил Геру на подушки и начал целовать её — щёки, шею, бугорки ушей, узоры на лекку. Она заёрзала, прильнула к нему обнажённым телом. 

Сексуальные реакции тви’леков стали предметом грубых шуток по всей галактике. От подобного у самого Кейнана всегда вяли уши: когда Гера полностью вверяла себя его рукам — это было самым чистым и возвышенным актом любви и доверия, какой он когда-либо знал.

Он чуть отодвинулся — только для того, чтобы расстегнуть застёжки наплечников. Гера тоже решила было сесть, но Кейнан осторожно удержал её на месте, заставил снова лечь. Она всё поняла, улыбнулась и откинулась на кровать. Он не торопился.

Вместо этого Кейнан, продолжая не спеша скидывать броню и раздеваться, буквально поедал её взглядом. Улыбка Геры стала озорной, она прикусила нижнюю губу и, глядя ему прямо в глаза, начала напоказ поводить бёдрами и плечами. Подняла одну стройную зелёную ногу и провела пальцами по лодыжке и внутренней стороне бедра другой. Кейнан, не успевший снять ботинки, понял, что застыл, заворожённый тем, что открылось его взгляду, когда она подняла колено повыше.

Он жалобно потряс головой и пнул ботинки прочь. Гера захихикала.

Он снова перекатился на кровать, накрыл Геру собой. От прикосновения к голой коже по телу пробежал электрический разряд. Смех Геры перешёл в стон. 

Кейнан обхватил её за плечи, обнял крепче. Гера приоткрыла рот, пристально взглянула ему в глаза: он знал, что она может прочесть в них всё, чего он хотел и собирался с ней сделать. Ему хотелось лишить её разума и стеснительности, хотелось услышать, как она кричит от удовольствия, когда он берёт её, а потом — чтобы она дрожала и крепко обнимала его, шептала его имя. Ему хотелось, чтобы через изнеможение тел стали едины их души.

Гера обхватила его за шею, притянула к себе, коротко и часто целуя в губы. Кейнан ответил, постепенно усиливая напор, пока его поцелуи не стали более жадными и требовательными. Гера тонко, жалобно застонала — от этих звуков всё его тело начали пронизывать приступы удовольствия.

И внезапно Кейнан понял, что незаметно начал следить за собственным дыханием, замедлять лихорадочный пульс. Не просто потому, что хотел полностью контролировать собственное тело и таким образом продлить их общее удовольствие. Занимаясь любовью с Герой, Кейнан обнаружил, что ему внезапно легко удаётся соскользнуть во что-то вроде медитации. Когда он покрывал поцелуями её шею и грудь, рисовал кончиками пальцев узоры на внутренней поверхности её бёдер, время не имело значения. И он так точно настраивался на её реакции, что обычный шум его собственных поверхностных мыслей просто уплывал прочь. Он открывался ей всеми своими чувствами, глубоко сосредотачивался: определённо, эту технику медитации вряд ли одобрили старые мастера-джедаи, но она давала ему опору, твердую почву под ногами и приводила в гармонию дух.

Кейнану так хотелось бы, чтобы Гера, как и он сам, могла чувствовать Силу — потому что в эти мгновения близости и доверия связь между ними становилась почти осязаемой. Чистая энергия, чистая любовь — всё это проходило через них обоих, через галактику, связывало их друг с другом и с великой таинственной паутиной жизни. Кейнан осторожно развёл бёдра Геры, отыскал самые укромные местечки на её теле и почувствовал, как сквозь него течёт почти невыносимая сладость её удовольствия, омывает тело золотистой волной — будто солнечный свет, будто сама песнь творения, что вечно и радостно звучала между звёзд.

Гера не могла ощутить окружавшей её вселенской гармонии, и потому Кейнан попытался рассказать ей — перевести всё это в движения пальцев и языка, в прикосновения к коже. И она выгнулась, застонала, схватилась за простыни, уткнулась лицом в подушку, когда оказалась не в силах сдержать крик. Кейнан не знал, сколько прошло времени, как долго он исследовал её тело и дух, но внезапно понял, что почти дошёл до предела: Гера была опустошена, её чувства — обнажены из-за чрезмерной стимуляции, а конечности стали влажными от пота и дрожали. 

И в себя Кейнана привела именно эта сосредоточенность на её ощущениях. Он тонул в её запахе, пальцы были скользкими от её смазки, а он сам — до боли напряжённым.

— Можно, Гера? — прошептал он, обхватывая её за бёдра.

— Да, — простонала она, а потом, когда он скользнул в неё, застонала снова. Она схватилась за его плечи, с каждым толчком выдыхая: «Да… да… да…» — и теперь уже сам Кейнан не смог сдержать стона: он согнулся, дыхание рвано вырывалось из груди, жажда и желание заставляли его двигаться всё быстрее и быстрее.

— Да… да… Кейнан.

Это было его именем — и одновременно не его. Любое слово из её уст могло бы стать ему именем. И на пике ощущений Кейнан наконец позволил себе отбросить контроль, дал упасть последним бастионам — и со стоном, почти всхлипом, излился в неё.

Гера крепко обняла его, гася последние спазмы. Кейнан уткнулся лбом ей в плечо, осторожно и благоговейно коснулся губами кожи. Потом перекатился на спину, а Гера устроилась рядом.

— Как думаешь, мы всю команду перебудили? — наконец спросила она.

— Не, — ответил Кейнан. — Зеб может спать в любой обстановке.

Она жалобно вздохнула.

— Погасишь свет?

— Хм. Вообще-то мне нельзя спать, всё-таки сейчас моя вахта.

— Просто полежи рядом ещё пару минут, — произнесла Гера, и Кейнан лениво поднял руку, потянулся в Силу и нажал на выключатель на противоположной стене каюты. Свет померк до мягкого сумрачного мерцания.

— Выпендрёжник, — проворковала Гера.

— Просто так удобней, — возразил Кейнан. А потом, не сумев удержаться, добавил: — А вот до того я именно что выпендривался.

Гера ткнула его в плечо. Он в ответ чуть подвинулся и обнял её.

И можно было поговорить о прошлом, о будущих испытаниях, об оговорках и недопонимании — а можно было просто лежать рядом с Герой, слушать, как она постепенно начинает дышать ровней, засыпая.

Кейнан выбрал второе. В конце концов, для всего, что они хотели друг другу сказать, слова были не нужны. А если и придётся о чём-то поговорить — что ж, не этой ночью.


End file.
